Innkjøp av øl
Dette er øl- og badstuoppmannen sin viktigste oppgave. I dette vervet får du bestemme øl- og vinutvalget til Hytta ganske enerådende. Studenterhytta NTNUi bruker i alle hovedsak Vectura og Ringnes sine nettbutikker for innkjøp av øl og vin. Fordelen med dette er at ved slutten av året må antall solgte vareliter av alkoholholdig drikke i gruppe 1 (2,5-4,7%) og gruppe 2 (4,8-22%) rapporteres og betales for. Vectura og Ringnes sender ein årsrapport til oss med desse tallene, og arbeidet til rekneskapsfører og øl-og badstuoppmann blir veldig lett. Bestilling gjennom nettbutikkene Onsdag er satt som fast dag for varelevering på hytta siden at dette er den eneste dagen Ringnes leverer på hytta, og noen må være der for å ta i mot varene. Det er lagt inn en automatisk beskjed på leveringsskjemaene at Jan Ivar skal kontaktes en halvtime før levering, når en bestilling er gjort skal Jan Ivar ha beskjed sånn at han kan planlegge dagen sin. Hvis hytta får inn en annen fast kokk enn Jan Ivar bør beskjeden endres. Vectura: Det går an å diskutere hvor oversiktelig denne nettbutikken er, men den har mulighet for en favorittliste og er betydelig mer oversiktlig enn Ringnes sin. Bestillingen må skje innen tirsdag samme uke klokken 1000, husk å sett leveringsdagen til onsdag. Det er mulig å få levering hver dag hos Vectura, men for å ha forutsigbarhet er den faste dagen vår satt til onsdag. Kokken vår Jan Ivar skal ha beskjed om bestilling, siden at det er han som bruker å ta imot varene. Ringenes: Nettbutikken til Ringnes er ikke særlig brukervennlig, og den er vanskelig å finne, her er linken . Leveringsdagen vår er satt til onsdager, og senest bestilling må skje innen mandagen før klokken 1600. Rabatter hos Vectura Vectura har en del rabatter som ikke vises i nettbutikken, så somme varer er betydelig billigere enn det en trur. Dette gjeld spesielt for vin der det kan være leverandør-rabatter på rundt 10,- per flaske. Dette kommer av at hytta er tilknyttet NHO. . I tillegg fins der mindre rabatter når en kjøper ubrutte kasser, som gjerne ligg på frå 0,5-1krone for flasken. Hvor mye må jeg bestille for å sleppe leveringsgebyr Hvis ordren er for liten vil det komme et leveringsgebyr i tillegg, dette gjeld for både Vectura og Ringnes. For Vectura måtte du i 2012 bestille mer enn 45 liter for å unngå leveringsgebyr, se vectura.no for hva som gjelder per dags dato. Når det gjeld Ringenes må du bestille mer enn XX kasser/liter for å unngå leveringsgebyr. Hvordan sette pris? Prissettingen på ølet har brukt å vært minst 30% forteneste før momsen legges til. På vinen er gjerne fortjenesten satt til mellom 40-50% pga betydelig høyere alkoholprosent. Det går an å sette prisen utifra andre hensyn som alkohol per krone, men en bør se på ølbua som en inntjeningsmulighet for hytta. Det er flott å kunne ha et stort utvalg med priser som er studentvennlige, men hytta skal i hovedsak være prega av friluft og avslapping, ikke rølp. Nettopp av den grunn selger vi ut de alkoholfrievarene nesten uten fortjeneste. Det går veldig lite brus og lite snacks, så det er uansett ikke stort potensial for inntjening. Hvor mye bør jeg ha i ølbua? Dette vil variere fra fest til fest (noen fester har omsetning på 15 000, andre oppimot 80 000). Det viktigste er å få solgt ut varene før de går ut på dato, og ikke gå tom for dahls, bayer og vin. De fleste som kjøper vin bryr seg mer om fargen og prosenten på vinen, enn typen. Tidelig i semesteret går det fint å bestille inn en del ekstra, men ved slutten av semesteret bør en være forsiktig med mengden en kjøper inn. Det hender til stadighet at en får inn varer med kort utløpsdato, så det kan være lurt å følge med. Dette gjeld spesielt brusen, pære cideren og øl med alkoholprosent mellom 4,5-6%. Ved veldig kort holdbarhet går det an å sende varer i retur, men det bør gjøres innen to uker fra leveringsdatoen. Pass på å rullere på ølet som står i kjøleskapet sånn at det ikke er det samme gamle ølet som står bakerst, mens nytt fylles på. Det kan være greit å gå tom for en varetype en gong i blant. Når det kommer til snacks og brus er det viktig å ikke ta inn for mye, fram til no har det vært et stort tapsprosjekt for hytta. Jeg (Knut 2012) vil anbefale å ha ei kasse av pepsi, solo og farris i baren, ikke noe mer. Brus går alltids an å kjøpe fra en butikk om det skulle være krise (bør unngås for øl og vin). Snacks er ingen krise å gå tom for. Det går an å ha inne ei kasse med f.eks chips og peanøtter.